


Scarlet Armor

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: 他感到一切都更好了；并且觉得明天也是如此。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Nidhogg/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 5





	Scarlet Armor

**Author's Note:**

> G向，冰恋，路人喵。有火锅喵和美丽喵的情节。  
> 现代paro，破破烂烂的喵

这儿，一个库尔扎斯式花园。之所以不将它称之为伊修加德式的，是因为这花园的景观和布局都缺少皇都的气质——那类一板一眼的，像管风琴和平均律一样的皇都气质。这些植物在花园中的长势过于傲慢，使得它们呈现出一股野性。

如果花园主人温柔些，他倒可以放纵这些植物生长，更放纵些：让白桦乱飞的枝条越过高墙，让雪松生长成古老的龙骑士轻甲。如果花园主人执意着手处理，他也大可以将庭院中的树木折断，替换成更加具有热带风情的龙血树，一些好打理的灌木，再将这些傲慢的植物烧尽，变成有序盛开的花朵们的肥料。但可惜花园的主人已经死去了。

花园和别墅间有一道长廊，一侧尽是玻璃，能够清楚地看见花园的景色，使得整条走廊明亮，宽敞。长廊尽头的走廊进去，左转，走二十二步，第一个房间。那儿是花园主人死去的地方。他的死相比一般人想象中还要更惨，使得这间原本应当用音乐填满的房间此刻被猩红色涂满了。一些柔软的组织在房间上四散开来，像他的灵魂也已经碎去了。往别墅更深处走，许多相似的死者在各处路障似地停着。年轻的杀手不在意这些。

前特警，埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳，这个正倚在墙边擦拭长枪的男人。他的长发已经被血液浸透了，血不属于他：他几乎没有新伤，所有表皮上的伤口都正在缓慢地愈合。在粘腻到发冷的触感中他放下手中的软布，那上面浓郁的铁锈红比这一个别墅的亡灵更加具有震慑力。他很清楚这把长枪已经没法再擦干净了，但他仍固执地尝试，一次又一次。

擦拭长枪是个用来逃避现实的好主意，是他自己提出了这个主意。还剩五分钟到下午三点零一刻，他还剩五分钟不到的时间坠入地狱。在擦拭的过程中他的自我率先死了：先前他的自我有多么强烈，此刻便有多么快消亡。他不得不在这短暂的过程中使他的灵魂死去——为了梦魇不再时时刻刻萦绕着他，为了太阳升起时他尚且可以作为他。但速化要付出代价，他连消亡也要付出代价。

他，埃斯蒂尼安，“前特警”。曾经他是警校最优秀的毕业生，后来他是伊修加德最优秀的警员。他的档案在伊修加德警方处仍然留存，但这无关紧要。他本可以不成为“前特警”，但他的执念说，“不”。是执念害了他。

尼德霍格。他低声呢喃他的梦魇，英俊的五官随之扭曲，像海中的涡漩。他跪倒在地，巨大的痛苦吞没了他，他不得不沉默下来。

尼德霍格——一个典型的龙裔的名字，在伊修加德，人们所知的尼德霍格更多地代指一位毒枭。“邪龙”，所有的伊修加德人都这样称呼。二十年前在火焰和枪口下他被迫失去了双亲和年幼的弟弟，二十年后他终于抓住复仇的机会，但他的敌人比他想象中更狡猾。像戏剧和通俗小说里所惯于描写的那样，他错失了这个机会。急迫的心情害了他。

他永远记得那天，一个阳光不那么和煦的午后。他的学弟兼同僚劝告他，三思后行。那是他最后一次听见那个人劝告他。他的悲剧属实没什么好说的，一个傲慢的年轻警官在针管和粉末下丧失了战斗的能力，于是被俘虏，于是被迫屈服，他数年来的梦魇抓住他的长发，像敲坚果那样用墙面撞击着他的头。

你看看你，埃斯蒂尼安。梦魇说，看看你现在的样子。脆弱，困顿，不堪一击。看看，看看。这就是你们伊修加德的中坚力量。你没法反驳我，是不是？别想着死，在我这儿你不会死的，你怎么能死呢？

那天他的长发和脸颊上也像今天这样沾满了血。不，不。或者不止长发和脸颊，他的胸膛，他的颈项，他的腰腹，他的腿和筋腱，他没有一处不是猩红的。

沉默过后他跪坐下来。不安的神经元诱使他继续吸食身上携带的白色粉末，他的自我在这一刻已经死去，从现在起他对这样的行为不再具有道德上的负罪感。他从口袋里掏出那些粉末，由玻璃弹珠似的小容器储存着的药品——“龙眼”——“邪龙”身边的人都这样称呼它。他也这样称呼它。在正教的故事中，龙眼是伊修加德苍天龙骑士的力量之源和罪恶之源。在现代的伊修加德，是龙眼诱引人们堕入深渊。他时常觉得自己的神志已经被“龙眼”彻底吞噬了：能像现在这样维系清醒的时刻对他来说愈来愈珍贵了。

两颗“龙眼”破碎后他维系着这个跪坐的姿势。肉体上的戒断反应将被龙眼抚平，他即将得到短暂的安宁；但龙眼的副作用仍然困扰着他。也许他更加害怕“龙眼”的副作用——它不属于他，也不属于龙眼。它是完全被强行附加的。

很多个日夜里他被按在“邪龙”身下，被按在一张或另一张肮脏的床铺上，被按在某个布满灰尘的废旧仓库里，这是他不得不接受的常态。那些人总是在强行使他服药后才开始动手：这样他的身体就可以将情欲无限放大，并且和戒断反应自然而然地联系起来——这样他就既不能戒掉“龙眼”，也不能戒掉粗暴的性爱。这就是“邪龙”和他的眷属们所做的。作为一名优秀的警员，他有着太过优异的身体素质，这让他很难昏睡。昏睡在煎熬中是最可靠的逃避手段。

他们总是羞辱他，以一切激烈的言辞羞辱他，并不在意这些过激的描述是否同他本人贴切。在“邪龙”本人的授意下他们总能在没有润滑的情形下插入他，让他的身体受到的虐待更进一步：但受刑时他总不清醒，药物混淆了疼痛和快感，这给反对者们提供了更多能够用来嘲讽伊修加德当权者和他的好笑料。

…这就是继承了苍天之龙骑士的古老名号的家伙，总像个处子似的在流血呢，恍惚时他曾听到过这样的声音，可就算这幅鸟样他也能爽！看啊，他还……

对于“邪龙”本人来说，他是一个有趣的宠物；对于伊修加德当权的反对者们来说，他更像是必须被征服的一处高地，一个必须易主的旗杆，一个亟待重修的道标，或者随便什么。是“龙眼”带来的欣快感在这样的物化下保护了他。

他溺在快乐里，听不清尖锐的笑声，分不清善与恶，黑或白。他像是已经死去，他的视野被无限扭曲，是冰天上女神亲卫们的翅翼朦胧了他的视线，炫目的白光笼罩了他，他无端受难的家人们正注视着他，欢呼着，雀跃着，期盼着同他团聚。一旦效力消退，女神的亲卫们便不再眷顾无梦之人，他从冰天之上被抛下，再次回到这无比清醒无比冷酷的人间。

他在自己的血泊中活着，在铁锈气和秽物的气味中活着。他活着，他清楚地认识到他活着，在无数次快感的跌宕起伏后活着。他也开始痴迷这种猩红的液体，他越发频繁地在惩罚时咬破自己，或者撕碎那些家伙的喉咙，以此换得高潮时的愉悦。最终“邪龙”应允了他的“交换”，出于怜悯，或出于把玩的心态。正是那一天起他成为了为“龙眼”而战的“前警员”。

现在，他不得不开始想办法进行事前的准备。由于“邪龙”的习惯，这一流程被简化到只需他脱下他的裤子。他的后穴总是湿热的：那儿被迫灌下了太多的润滑剂，只要堵塞穴口的橡胶软塞拔出来，他的下体就能潺潺地流出透明而黏连的液体。他不喜欢这样，但他没理由反驳：以前他是俘虏，现在他是一把好用而趁手的枪，终归来去不由自主。

他解开了他和死者的皮带扣，啪嗒，啪嗒。像把恶魔的束缚也解开了。死状惨烈的房屋主人看不到自己的阴茎如何被这个年轻精灵取出来，看不到年轻精灵怎样用挺翘的臀部蹭着他，也看不到精灵那张春情勃发的脸。粗喘声在室内回荡着，向生机勃勃的花园证明这房屋尚且还有一息人气。

死者的阴茎比活人的阴茎要坚硬太多。他用手搓着那根沾满血和他汁水的阴茎，像对待他珍重的长枪那样爱抚着它。今天将是它刺穿他的身体，抚慰他，同它主人的血液一起成为他的快乐之源。他凝视着死者的阴茎，想象着它属于自己年轻而英俊的爱人，努力回忆着他们最后一次约会。

在“龙眼”的帮助下，一切好像都清晰起来：爱人的面庞，声音，手掌和臂弯的温度。他情不自禁轻吟出声，艾默里克。隔壁的电视仍在运作，新闻台，伊修加德上议会议长参与某某重要会议。他分辨不清，他不在乎。他的爱人在电视机上出现，所有人鼓掌，喝彩，他的听觉太过敏锐，将电视机中的喝彩声权当成他爱人的子民们为他们的爱欢呼喝彩的声音。

艾默里克。他低声呼唤着，好像此刻他真在宝杖大街的高级餐厅里。虚影里，年轻的领袖对他的爱人微笑着，今天的菜感觉怎么样，埃斯蒂尼安？你喜欢吗？最近因为贸易和关税的事情我不得不忙碌一阵子了，过段时间我们还可以来这儿。要到星芒节了，我们今年要一起去远东度假吗？埃斯蒂尼安？……

好啊。他发昏似地说。听你的，我们去哪儿都行。他无意识地坐下，饱胀感和充实感填满了他。他好像来到了九霄云舍，他们在这儿度过了一晚的短假。他爱情的虚影正吻着他，带着他迷恋不已的男士香水味和桦木糖浆的香甜。你明天要在电视上露面，艾默里克，他像记忆中那样说，我不能让你的走姿出现太大问题，所以今天我来做。

他挺动着腰，像那个假期一样颠动他的身体。他的腰腹力量使得他很有劲头做这些。他的眼神涣散了。忘掉你的关税和贸易协定，看着我，他说，看着我，艾默里克。别在我们做爱的时候想着工作上的事。他忘了这只是爱情的虚影。他的头脑仍然昏沉着，他看不清周遭的景象。只有他的快感是真实的。

电视机上的演讲没有结束，那双碧蓝色的眼睛透过屏幕，凝望着一个又一个死去的人。年轻的领袖显露出一副慈悲的相貌，使所有的观众都想起千百年前那个与他同名姓的革命者。闪光灯闪动的白光照在温热的尸体上，照亮死者已经散开的眼瞳。某个梦魇出现在荧屏后的荧屏中，预示着伊修加德政府对这个邪恶组织即将展开下一步行动。

我们会让伊修加德变得更好。领袖说。为了我们所爱的人，为了我们的明天。

这时他突然清醒过来。他意识到自己在这具尸体上高潮了。现在，他的幻梦破灭，电视机略显失真的声音传进他的尖耳中，他感到不知所措。“龙眼”的虚幻不再能保护他。

好啊。他压低声音，双手捧起尸身上凝结的血块。听你的，我们去哪儿都行。

他意识到他死了，在这短暂的欢愉里他死了，在爱人的演讲中他死了。他死在这儿，没能为自己的爱人而死，没能为自己的国家而死，这是他的不幸。然而，在这不幸背后，另一种意志平静地透露出来:他死去，在某一街区的某个角落，或者未来在什么地方，像今天一样死去的时候，他是在为自己而死，为了他难耐的神经元，为了他的每一寸皮肉，为了他的全部的爱和情欲。这正像他曾经为自己而活着。

他用血块来洗涤自己。“龙眼”将他的一切一切践踏得支离破碎。他用血块来寰洗自己，他感到自己洁净了，即便他仍然维持着和死者交合的姿势。我绝不为你而死，尼德霍格。他呢喃着，双眼瞪大，一些污血流进他眼里，他的泪水流淌出来，砸在尸体的血和他射出的精水上，滴答滴答，他听不见这声音。

我们会让伊修加德变得更好。他无意识地重复着，像个劣质的录音机。他的嗓音渐渐沙哑，他声嘶力竭。他的声音在这空荡荡的别墅中回荡，找不到出路，找不到方向。白桦树枝和雪松树枝在庭院中招手，来啊，来啊。使他想起幻梦中的冰天。不，不。他又一次坐下去，在饱胀感到达极限时敲开怀中仅存的两颗“龙眼”。他不再在乎这些身外的事物。“龙眼”和性爱却在这时似乎变得没那么容易起作用了。

你等什么呢，埃斯蒂尼安。他对自己说着，狠狠地坐下去，一次，再一次，又一次。那些用来润滑的体液渐渐干涸，他流了血。血沾满他的四肢和躯干，但他仍不停下，一次，再一次，又一次。他没能再梦见他的爱人，艾默里克没再来见他。眼前陪着他欢愉的只有一具尸体——丑陋，令人作呕，直白地指出了他的残忍和疯狂。他试图看清尸身的脸，但死者的头颅老早就被他的长枪击碎了。

他维系着他的动作，他抚摸起自己的身体，运用性幻想来满足自己，但这与虚幻的美梦差得太远。他没办法继续说服这具身体。盛装“龙眼”的残骸掉在他膝盖旁，他的腿被划伤了。他对此毫无知觉。

冰天上的哈罗妮啊。他低声说，这就是您给我的试炼吗。

他试着将死者的阴茎从自己体内拔出来，提上自己的裤子，系好带扣，象征性地为可怜的死者保留最后的尊严。他带上长枪，走到隔壁的房间中去。是这房间中传来他爱人经电流处理过的声音，他没有忘记。

电视上领袖的脸似乎定格了，在他眼中又分散成一些色块，他想不出这些色块同他爱人之间的联系。一片死寂中他卧在地上，还有同样的两具尸体卧在一旁，他不想处理。血液从他的脸颊旁流淌过，他想起解冻了数年的库尔扎斯高地，翻涌不息的沙利亚克河，他想起少年时代老师在生物课上对妊娠反应中的母亲的描述，他想起学校解剖室里很多被保存完好的标本，狭小的框，当中浑浊而气味刺鼻的液体。 

在血泊中他失去了全部的欲望；在血泊中他得到了全部的灵魂。他仔细嗅着室内的空气，那股富裕人家常用的香水味还未散去，但他已不再怀念某一类男士香水的味道了。

此刻他如此安宁，成瘾的大脑不再折磨他，他痛恨却又无可奈何的仇敌不再折磨他，连能够唤起他全部爱情的虚影也不再折磨他。现在他正像躺在哈罗妮身侧，他在母亲的子宫里，他在冰天之上，他在一切温柔的黑暗里，他是安全的，他是死寂的，他不需要维系活着的体征。

他感到一切都更好了；并且觉得明天也是如此。

FIN


End file.
